Beyblade: False Love
by skypegasus786
Summary: No more OCs for now! The story is about the confusing and hilarious twists in romance in an all dramatic high school. When Gingka is forced to date a girl he doesn't get along with what will become of him! And apart from this problem what is the mystery behind the lock and the key...(AU)
1. Prologue

_**New story yay! Although I'm still writing the other story...The plot for this story is actually based off a Japanese anime called Nisekoi. If anyone wants to watch it then remember to check the rating before watching. This genre is not something I'm particularly good at but I really wanted to write it so I guess I'll have to trust my gut, that it will come out good. This is actually quite short. Why? Because I also wanted this story to be an OC story, so if you want your OC to appear in the story then enter your OC either in the review section or shoot me a PM! Wait till the end for more details. The main characters of MFB will be in this and most likely will remain the main characters.**_

 _ **I do not own MFB**_

* * *

 _Ten years ago..._

 _A promise was made between two young children..._

Two young children stood on the grassy hills of an ancient city. The sun was lowering as the moon was rising up into the sky.

"Forever in Love..." said the girl who handed over a gold and silver locket to the red haired boy who stood across from her, "You keep the locket with you at all times and treasure it and I will keep the key," The red head's eyes started to fill up with tears as well as the girl's, "And then when we're grown up we'll open up the locket and see what's inside and after we'll get..."

SPLASH!

* * *

Gingka's POV

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard myself yell. I was shivering and was soaking wet. Why? I didn't know why until I opened my eyes...

"Wake up you lousy idiot! You're late for school!" My dad shouted at me. He was holding an empty steel bucket...and giving me a smug look...then I realised why I was cold.

I looked at myself who at the moment was quivering and wet. I felt like I had just been to the Artic I was that cold. My dad had to come in the wrong moment didn't he? One second I'm dreaming the same dream I've been seeing for the past ten years and the next my dad's soaking me with ice cold water!

"Daaaaad!" I whined at him, "Why can't you wake me up normally for once!"

"Because Gingka..." he paused for minute while he thought about it, "It wouldn't be... FUN!"

I frowned at him. Fun!? That's the best excuse he could think of!? Come on. He laughed at my expression.

"Well you better get ready, shouldn't ya!" He chuckled as he left my room.

I was still frowning as I looked around my room. Messy and dirty as usual. My room was painted a light blue colour with dark oak furniture. There were pictures of me in Koma village when I had met that girl. I wonder if I'll ever see her again and if I do then I'll probably ask her what I promised her. I don't even know her name and can't remember how she looks like. Well I have an excuse don't I , I was 9 years old and I only saw her for like a month. I clutched the golden and silver locket which was hanging around my neck.

I looked at my bedside cabinet which had my digital alarm clock on it. It read 8:45. Oh freakin hell I had to get to school by 9:00 and I wasn't even ready yet. My hazel eyes stared at the clock in horror. I started panicking. My face paled thinking about the dangers of being late especially in Mrs Coyne's class.

"Mrs Coyne I'm so sorry! I slept in today and-" I'd beg her and most likely be cut off by her evil voice.

"Slept in huh." she'd push in her glasses, "DENTENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" she'd shout at me.

I gulped at the thought. I'm so dead. Too bad for me because my day was going to go a whole lot worse...

* * *

 ** _I know it's short but it was only a summary. Anyways to enter an OC you have to fill out the following form however there's only going to be 2 OCs per chapter. I don't know which ones because they'll be completely random! First come, first serve I guess._**

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Party Appearance:_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Personality:_

 _Crush: (not necessary)_

 ** _You need to fill out the form! If you don't your OC will not be in the story. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the prologue and stay tuned for more! Review for thoughts!_**


	2. My first day

**_Beyblade: False Love_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Hello friends and welcome back to my story! I have received some very descriptive and interesting OCs for the story which is great so a big thank you to those who put their OCs in. I would like to say that OCs are accepted at any point of the story unless I say you can't which is unlikely but possible. I would like to add that I don't update on time because I am a very non punctual (if thats even a word) and busy person. You have been warned. Anyway let's start._**

 ** _I do not own any characters in MFB or the OCs named_**

 _Leon Heart - Endless Echo_

 _Ninel Bychkof - Secret Sherlock_

* * *

The memory of last year of Mrs Coyne was burnt into his brain...and to be honest Gingka DID NOT want that to happen again. He jumped out of his messy blue bed and quickly put on his school uniform which was a buttoned shortsleeved white t-shirt and brown trousers with a blue tie and of course his blue bandana with a picture of a lock on it.(A/N first years wear a red tie, second years are light blue and third year is green and fourth years are a dark blue). Gingka looked expressionless as he looked repeatedly around his dirty room and grabbed his gold locket around his neck.

All of a sudden his face broke into a smile as his hazel brown eyes widened , "Dad will do it!"

He flung the door open and ran through the corridor as quick as he could and jumped down the stairs and grabbed his blue jacket and black school bag which was right next to the staircase. As soon as he picked up his school bag he fell and faceplanted the floor. Gingka groaned.

"What's wrong, son?" Ryo called out from the kitchen just around the corner from the staircase. The sound of sizzling was coming from the kitchen.

"Well if you looked around the corner you'd know!" Gingka said sounding irked.

Ryo peeped around the corner and laughed and went back into the kitchen, "How come you end up doing that every day!? Does the teacher give you that much homework that your bag feels like it has an elephant in it?!"

Gingka groaned again as he got up and dusted himself off, "Well apart from all the homework, I don't think that's the thing weighing it down!"

"Really?" Ryo replied sounding uninterested.

Gingka entered the kitchen with his arms folded in annoyance, "Maybe it's all the fruit that you put in my bag!"

Ryo had his back to Gingka while he cooked his eggs. "You need to keep healthy!" He chuckled nervously thanking god that Gingka couldn't see his all guilty face.

Gingka raised an eyebrow as he went to get his heavy bag. He slowly picked it up and emptied it's contents. A few books fell out first and then a whole fruit bowl of fruits came spilling out, "10 oranges, 2 bananas, an apple and a pear. I counted twice."

Gingka's face was full of disbelief. But that all changed when Ryo turned around revealing the apron he was wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing! That's not funny you know!" Gingka said sounding shocked as he pointed towards the apron with a very bad picture of himself dressed in pink. Around the picture it had the words, Pink Is Awesome.

Ryo's face was red from concealing the laughter, then suddenly burst into hysterics. Gingka facepalmed.

"Don't tell me that's from my Aunt Meadows in America" Gingka slowly said. Ryo nodded.

Gingka reminded himself of his Aunt. How could he forget!

"Gingka dear you know how well you'll look in pink right! Here try this on..."

Those words rung in Gingka's head. She had forced him to wear that ridiculous pink costume. She was the only person he did not want to meet, that was until today...

"Where's Ryuji?" Gingka asked trying to get his mind off his Aunt.

"Well about that...Gingka you should look at the time!" Ryo said trying to ignore his question.

Gingka glanced at the time. It was 8:48

"Holy Cow I better go! Bye dad!" Gingka exclaimed as he ran out the door WITHOUT his school bag.

Ryo snickered.

* * *

Gingka's POV

"I MADE IT!" I shouted sounding relieved, which of course I earned some weird looks. I flung my hands in the air for a dramatic effect. Luckily for me I had five minutes till the bell would ring. I looked at the big school building that was standing in front of me, then clutched my locket.

I really hoped that I'll meet that girl again, even if I can't remember her face or name. What am I thinking she's probably forgotten about me by now, I mean it's been 10 years. Well I guess I could still keep it...I was in deep thought when I was passing the 7 foot high wall. I wanted to get some alone time to think before the bell went.

Now that was my mistake. I took off my pendant and started swinging it around my finger. Today was the day I was going to try to make my move with Madoka. Today it was all going to get 10 times better.

Until it just became 10 times WORSE.

No one's POV

A girl with flowing blue and purple hair and aquamarine eyes, leapt over the huge wall. She had lost her balance in the air and ended up bringing her bare knees to make contact with Gingka's already broken nose.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Gingka screamed as the girl landed on top of him. His pendant swung into the air. Unfortunately for Gingka, the girl was wearing the school uniform, which for the girls was a short sleeved white t-shirt with a light blue skirt. (same colours with the skirts as with the ties)

"Sorry about that but you were in my way!" The girl said quickly as she swiftly got up and ran towards the school and entered.

By the time Gingka realised what had just happened, the girl was long gone. Blood was dripping from his nose. Great just great.

* * *

-In School 8:59 -

"What are you saying! No one can jump over the school wall. It's too high!" Masamune exclaimed in disbelief. Kyoya nodded in agreement, "He's got a point, Gingka."

Gingka leaned against his desk. His class was 2C. "Guys I'm not lying! It's true, look at the state of my nose." Gingka said his voice sounded kinda strained.

"I believe you Gingka," a voice called from the classroom door. A familiar brunette came striding towards them.

"M..Madoka," Gingka stuttered as his cheeks turned a pale pink. Kyoya and Masamune exchanged glances.

"Hey I got a plaster for you," she said gently.

"No its okay, I'm fine."

She stepped forward and put the plaster on his nose. Gingka turned a deep red. His eyes widened. Kyoya snickered.

Gingka nodded his head in gratitude. Madoka gave him a smile he wouldn't forget.

"Awwwww!" a girl's voice came from behind them.

The four of them turned there heads towards the speaker. There stood a girl with brownish-red hair tied in a side ponytail that reached her elbows. Her vivid golden eyes reflected excitement. She was wearing a light blue school uniform.

"Hey! I'm Ninel Bychkof. I just moved here." Ninel greeted them as she came closer and shook hands with Madoka.

"Hi," They replied back except for Kyoya. Kyoya got up and walked right past her and went to his seat. Ninel glanced at him as he went by.

"Someone's happy-go-lucky," Ninel murmured.

"Don't worry about that, that's just Kyoya for you," Madoka chuckled, "I'm Madoka by the way, if you want I could introduce you to some of my friends."

"Yeah sure that'll be great!" Ninel said enthusiastically, as she and Madoka walked over to the girls crowded in the corner.

A few moments later the bell rang and everyone went to their own respectful seats.

"Good Morning Class 2C!" a brown haired woman said as she walked into the classroom, "as you may notice I am not Mrs Coyne. Your teacher at the moment has been switched to a different class and from now on I will be your teacher for the year. My name is Miss Hagane."

"Hagane!?" the class exclaimed as most people faced Gingka, who's face was baffled at the moment.

"So Gingka is related to the teacher how convenient!" A boy's voice piped up.

"He's going to get extra points on his test!" another voice joined in and soon nearly everyone was talking about it, except for the lone boy in the corner seat.

Gingka noticed everyone giving him glares of jealously, "I am NOT related to the teacher!" Gingka shouted. However people kept talking about it. Gingka rolled his eyes but then noticed the boy sitting on the seat in the far corner. Seated a few meters around from him was mainly the girls. He had light brown wavy hair that ended at the bottom of his chin and golden eyes that held a very dominant feel in them. His eyes were half lidded which made him look bored.

Gingka's POV

What was the guy's name again? Oh yeah I remember it was Leon Heart. He's quite popular with the girls. Lucky him.

No one's POV

"Enough of this riot!" The teacher shouted trying to get everyone to shut up. Everyone fell silent. "I am not related to Gingka it's just a coincidence we have the same last names."

Everyone nodded in a agreement. Gingka rolled his eyes. "How come no one listened to me when I said we weren't related," Gingka grumbled under his breath.

"Anyway we have got a new transfer student joining us today and she is from America! You can come in now Krystal," Miss Hagane said excitedly. Too excitedly.

A familiar blunette entered the all silentroom. Her light blue eyes went well with her pale skin. "Hi, I'm Krystal Thornston and I'm from America!" she said confidently.

Some boys stared at her, which was really starting to get on her nerves but nevertheless she scanned the room looking for a certain someone. She concentrated on the green haired boy sitting on the left side of Gingka. Until Gingka came in sight.

"It's YOU!" Krystal exclaimed accusingly pointing at Gingka. Gingka jumped out if his seat finally recognising the girl, "You're the girl who monstrously kneeded me in the face!"

"Hey who are you calling a monster!" Krystal snapped back as her eyes started to fill up with anger.

"The gorilla that's standing right in front of me!" Gingka growled.

"A GORILLA!" Krystal shouted as she punched Gingka hard in the face out of anger. Gingka fell meters away from her. His cheeks was all red.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Gingka said sounding really angry.

"FOR CALLING ME A FLIPPING GORILLA AND FOR NOT FORGIVING ME AND FOR RUINING MY FIRST DAY AT THIS SCHOOL!"

The two of them started growling at each other much to everyone's amusement.

 _Gingka: And that was my first official time with the freaking transfer student._

* * *

 ** _So that's that. Please tell me if your OC is a bit OOC and then I'll try fix it. Other OCs are introduced next chapter. Please review!_**

 ** _Adios!_**


	3. Bad Luck

**Beyblade: False Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I do not own MFB or the following OCs**

 **-Ruby Drake - HAckeR741**

 **-Gin- Ginmado**

* * *

Gingka and Krystal growled angrily at each other as they kept taunting each other. Everyone was silently watching the drama, with some people recording the argument on their phones.

"Isn't it good that you two know each other!" Miss Hagane said with her hands clapped together in pleasure. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that they were arguing. All heads turned to her confusingly, everyone could see the mischievous glint in her rosey red eyes.

-Five minutes later-

Gingka looked annoyingly to the right at his neighbouring seat, occupied than none other...Krystal! They both glared menacingly at each other before turning to Miss Hagane.

"WHY AM I SITTING NEXT TO HER!""I OBJECT TO SIT NEXT TO HER!" Gingka barked as he jumped out of his seat.

"FOR ONCE I AGREE, I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR THAT BEANSPROUT OF A PERSON! I SERIOUSLY OBJECT!" Krystal demanded as she also jumped out of her seat. They both banged their hands on their desks at the same time.

All the other students sat quietly and watched the drama unfold. Madoka's marine blue eyes widened as she watched Gingka becoming more and more irritated, until a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Madoka turned around quickly, startled by the sudden hand. Behind her stood Ninel, who gave her a friendly smile. Madoka smiled back, looking at Ninel's golden eyes, just before Miss Hagane opened her mouth to quiet the two angry and opposing teenagers.

"Your motion is denied. Krystal has just arrived here so obviously she must be worried about somethings, right?!" Miss Hagane denied both of their objections very calmly. She seemed very happy with herself which seemed to irritate Krystal and Gingka more.

"Ehhhhhh?" Krystal said confusingly. She sweatdropped, "Why would I be worried."

"I'm counting on you Gingka! Make sure you make Krystal feel welcomed!" The teacher's long brown hair whipped the air as she swung around towards her desk leaving the two very confused and shocked.

"What the hell? Did she even hear what I said?!" Krystal uttered under her breath.

"Something is very wrong with this teacher," Gingka grumbled.

It wasn't long until the two completely opposites were beginning to argue, again.

Krystal's head jerked towards Gingka as her blue eyes flashed. Her long dark blue ribbon stuck upwards, "DON'T COME NEAR ME OR I'LL CATCH YOUR PANSINESS!"

Gingka growled angrily, "SAME HERE! I DON'T WANT TO CATCH YOUR MONKEY DIS-" Gingka's threat was cut short by Krystal's fist which was just a few centimetres away from his broken nose.

"Never mind..." he squeaked.

Gingka put his hands on his head and leaned on his desk.

Gingka's POV

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!? THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER SEEN SUCH A FRUSTRATING AND VICIOUS GIRL!? IS SHE REALLY A GIRL? Major difference between her and Madoka or the girl I made that promise to. Strange thing is, is that I can remember that I made a promise but I can't remember the girl. But if I keep this pendant with me I'm sure she'll recognize me soon enou-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my hands quickly searched around my neck for my pendant, "IT'S GONE! MY PENDANT IS GONE! WHEN DID I LOSE IT?! WHERE DID I LOSE IT?!"

I jumped out of my seat with my hands on my head. I was panicking. A lot. Actually second thoughts...Too much. Luckily for me the teacher was out of the room. Most students were staring at me by now.

I pointed my finger at Krystal accusingly, "IT'S YOUR FAULT! WHEN YOU FREAKIN KNEED ME IN MY FACE I LOST MY PENDANT! NOW YOU NEED TO HELP ME LOOK FOR IT."

No one's POV

"Wha?" Krystal replied confusingly, "Why should I?!"

"Because you made me lose it!" Gingka growled back. His back was arched and his brown eyes stared at Krystal's face. He was about to burst until he heard a voice behind him.

"What's wrong Gingka? Did you lose something? I'll help you find it if you want." Madoka's voice sounded concerned.

Gingka turned around and explained the situation to Madoka while Krystal watched blankly.

"Guess someone's over possessive an object!" a brown wavy haired boy said as he walked past Madoka, Gingka and Krystal. Gingka immediately dropped the conversation with Madoka and twisted around with a crunched fist and shining eyes. His fake smile was easy to spot. It was fairly easy to see he was going to explode.

"Okay, now who said that?" He asked his voice sounded... twisted.

Krystal immediately pointed towards Leon, who was the culprit. Leon looked Gingka straight in the eyes and smirked. His golden eyes were very bold. A dark purple aura surrounded Gingka along with his trembling smile.

"Haha..that was really good JOKE wasn't it?" Gingka chuckled nervously.

Leon rolled his eyes and quietly returned to his seat, deciding not to engage with an insane person.

Gingka smiled proudly as he turned around, looking back at a slightly terrified Madoka, "I never knew you could be so...intimidating"

Krystal sweatdropped, "Back to the subject now."

"Oh yes and the pendant looks like this!" Gingka exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head and drew an imaginary outline, in the air, of his pendant.

Madoka's eyes widened with surprise, "Wait a minute... That's..." she trailed off.

Question marks appeared above Gingka's and Krystal's heads, "You've seen it?" they exclaimed.

"No...I was thinking of something else..." Madoka denied.

"Fine I'll help you look for it, BUT only on one condition." Krystal snapped as she folded her arms.

"Which is?"

"Not to talk to me if I look for it!" She demanded as she slapped Gingka with her long blue hair as she turned around, "I really hate people who moan about stuff. I do not want to be associated with such a puny man!"

Gingka turned around annoyingly, 'WHAT AN INSUFFERABLE GIRL! WE CANT TALK ABOUT ANYTHING WITHOUT ARGUING! '

He swung around, "Just what I wanted!" Gingka said, but it seemed Krystal didn't pick up sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay then. But I'll only help afterschool."

* * *

After school

"Before I let you guys leave for home I'd like to select this semester's after school caretakers!" Miss Hagane said enthusiastically, however everyone could see the mischievous glint that was once again present in her eyes, "Gingka, i would like you and Krystal to be the school's farm caretakers. Since Krystal is new it would be good for her to learn about our school. Ruby and Gin will be helping you."

'WHAAAAA' Gingka and Krystal thought as they both started giving each other daggered glares. But Gingka gave up. He sighed, "Today is not my day"

Gingka turned his glance towards Ruby, who was sitting at the front of the classroom twirling her blonde hair that reached towards her shoulders. You could tell from her see green eyes that she wasn't too happy about going outside. Then he looked at Gin, the fun loving black haired girl who seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

At least they were better than Krystal. He sighed again.

"Gingka, I'll come with you if you like," a boy's voice said revealing to be Kyoya's. You could tell from his face he was pitying Gingka's bad luck.

As soon as Kyoya offered to go, Gingka noticed Krystal and Gin both jump to their feet. Gin blushed as she noticed her sudden movement had been noticed, while Krystal remained silent.

"No Kyoya I think I'll be fine, apart from the fact that I might be killed."

Kyoya nodded as he headed out the classroom door. Many girls stared at him including Krystal. But one look was for a different reason...

* * *

 _ **Sorry guys for not updating in a while but I've been really busy with stuff so excuse the late update. Anyway how did you guys find it! Was it dragging? Plz tell me in the reviews!**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING!**_


	4. It Can't Get Any Worse

_**Beyblade: False Love**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
**_

 _ **Welcome back friends! And enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **I do not own MFB**_

 _ **Kiara D. Summers - AnEternalMelodyAFlamingSoul (I love your pen name XD)**_

* * *

Gingka fell to his knees in despair as he looked at the 'small' school farm, "Why me?" He whined. You could definetly tell it was a farm by it's smell and looks. There was hay scattered everywhere on the mud like ground.

In front of the teenagers, was the farm that the school had taken over a few years ago. The big red barn cast a shadow over them.

The three girls sweatdropped. "It's not that big Gingka, we should be done in 30 min," Gin said as she decided to get a move on. Gingka groaned as he stood up onto his weary feet. A very mucky smell filled the air.

"Well then me and Krystal will check out the hens and you two can check inside the barn," Ruby said as she began to walk towards the hen's pen with Krystal slowly following behind. Before she left with Ruby, Krystal flicked her long bright blue hair and by 'coincidence' had smacked Gingka's face. There was now a temporary red mark on his face.

The red head growled as he waved his fist, "That devil..."

Gin giggled, "Come on, let's go."

\- _Fifteen minutes later_ -

"Hey Gingka, is Kyoya your best friend?" Gin asked him as she sat on the ruffled hay on the top part of the barn after she had finished with her chores.

"uhhh, I guess so...why do you ask?" Gingka answered as he was concentrated on raking the remains of the hay that layed scattered on the barn floor, keeping his back to Gin.

"No specific reason, it's just I've heard Kyoya's got a..." The black haired girl hesitated before she continued, "a messed up family. Is that true?"

Gingka stopped raking and thought for a minute, silence filled the room making the room feel quite uncomfortable, "Sadly yes...but I'm sure Kyoya will be okay but he'd like it if you won't tell anyone."

"Sure," Gin replied.

\- _With Ruby and Krystal_ -

Krystal hid behind Ruby quivering in fear as Ruby sweatdropped, "What's wrong now?"

The two girls were now inside the oak wood fence surrounding the chickens.

Krystal pointed at a red eyed chicken, "It's staring at me! I'm telling you it's definitely evil!" Krystal uttered. her hands were shaking as she pointed.

Ruby rolled her curious green eyes as she walked up to the 'harmless' chicken and placed her pale hand on it's head, "See nothing to fear he- OUCH WHAT THE HECK IT BIT ME!"

Ruby looked at her sore red thumb as Krystal's eyes widened in fear. Ruby turned away.

"Okay I admit it, the chicken does look a bit strange but I'm telling you there's no such thing of an evil one," Ruby said folding her arms starting to get annoyed by the fact that she could of been doing something 'useful' instead of this, "I don't get why Miss Hagane chose me to do this task when she knows I'm not an outdoor person-"

"Ruby?" Krystal interrupted; her voice beginning to shake as she grabbed Ruby's wrist, "I don't think we can get out..."

"Krystal, your beginning to get on my nerves and what do you mean we can't-GREAT, JUST GREAT!" Ruby turned around looking at the 4 meter high wooden fence door which was now behind an army of chickens.

"Nnnnow...what?" Krystal asked as she cowered behind the blonde girl.

"Well we could climb over the fence at the back..."

\- _Few minutes later_ -

"Why do I have to be the one that climbs over first?" Krystal complained as she was standing on top of Ruby's shoulders,"What happens if you drop me?"

"I won't. And you have to climb over first because you'd drop me." Ruby answered.

"Don't you trust me?"

"No, not really," she replied without hesitating.

Krystal looked down at Ruby, who's face showed a lot of annoyance.

"Can you hurry up?" Ruby asked, "Because I think the chickens have found out what we're doing..."

\- _With Gingka and Gin_ -

"Where are they? We've been waiting here for 15 minutes!" Gin exclaimed as she waited outside the barn with Gingka waiting for the two girls to arrive.

"I bet Krystal did something," Gingka huffed as he folded his arms and sighed.

"We're here!" Krystal shouted as she strided towards them, followed by a vey weary Ruby and another girl. Krystal's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. However Ruby looked completely shaken up, she repeatedly shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her blonde hair was filled with chicken feathers.

"Kiara! What are you doing here?" Gin asked politely.

All attention turned to black haired girl whose hair was tied to the side with blood red highlights and had a tanned complexion, "Let's just say your friends found themselves in a chicken's hell," Kiara chuckled; She was still wearing her school uniform.

"Okay then but why are you still in your uniform, I thought you went home. You hate that blue skirt!" Gin looked at Kiara's mesmiring black eyes.

"I had to stay back at school for a little while. Plus I wasn't the only one, Ninel, Leon and Tyson were there too. Anyways I've got to hurry home now and change to my more comfortable clothes. Bye!" Kiara winked as she started to rush home.

"Thank you Kiara!" Krystal called out forgetting to say thanks for helping escape the chickens.

Kiara put up a hand, not really bothering to turn around.

"Is she in our class? I've never seen her around," Ruby asked Gin.

"She is but she's quite anti-social,"Gin put on a half-hearted smile, "Well I'm going home now! Bye guys."

Straight after, Ruby left uttering the words, "Stupid birds" and "Never am I doin' that" before saying "bye".

Which left two people...Gingka and Krystal.

They stared at each other before turning around and walking away.

"I'll look for my locket tomorrow now...at least then my time with Krystal will be gone," Gingka uttered. He sighed, hoping that when he went home a new problem wouldn't arise...

* * *

The Hagane's residence was at the corner of the street. A big house it was. In fact it was bigger than average. Gingka's father was the founder of a big company called, 'Weaponiser Soldiers'. A company that was invented for the making of weapons for the use of the goverment. Cool right? Wrong.

If Gingka's day was bad, then Ryo's day was worse. Like father, like son, I suppose.

Gingka's father had accidently advertised the weapons to what seemed, 'a fine young looking man' that seemingly looked like a member of the goverment. This 'fine young looking man' had ordered a LOT of weapons. Which Ryo was happy to give before he found out this man was a part of a criminal group also known as the mafia. Ryo had refused to give this man the weapons and with that the man had given him a threat, "The mafia is coming for your son!"

Poor Gingka doesn't even know yet...

Luckily Ryo has Ryuji, his secretery who does half the work for him. Ryuji...well he's very...well built, he's dedicated to serving Gingka and Ryo...problem is he use to be a part time criminal. Don't worry he was only part time criminal. He was part time cake baker as well. When he was a criminal he was known as 'Dragon Fury'. He was one of Japan's top criminal's for stealing all of the money in the banks. He stopped his criminal actions when he found Ryo, who he is deemed as god for saving his life from drowning. Ironically all the money was returned to the bank the next day. Pointless, I know. Ryuji, now dedicated to Ryo and Gingka, will do anything to stop the mafia reaching them including taking the help of some...former criminal friends...

The door swung open as Gingka rushed in the house, throwing his jacket and shoes on the floor as he carelessly wandered into the messy living room. His heels banged against the wooden floor. He let himself get eaten by the comfy furry brown couch.

Gingka sighed peacefully. Possibly the last time of peace he would get for a long time.

All of a sudden the sound of weeping could be heard, "Our daily routine...I wonder what my dad is crying over this time!"

Gingka sweatdropped as he slowly walked up the coffee coloured stairs. He rolled his eyes as he knocked on his father's door. The weeping got louder.

"Can I come in dad?" Gingka asked as if he had said that question a billion times. Which he has.

Ryo sniffled, "Yyyes..."

Gingka opened the door slowly, scared to see what was inside. He peeped around the door first before entering. Gingka sweadropped as he looked at his father's playful tears. Ryo was wearing his burgundy coat over the top of his favourite white shirt and blue tie along with black trousers and a sleek black belt.

"Did you break the coffee machine again?" Gingka asked as he sat on Ryo's double bed beside him. The room itself was quite tidy, the oak furniture and the black walls went okay with the white bed. Only the wardrobe was shaking...

"No...my brother...is coming to stay.." Ryo stuttered. Big fat tears sprinting down his face as he blew his nose loudly.

"Well that's good isn't it- " Gingka cut himself off as realisation struck him. His hazel eyes widened, "Wait..which brother?"

Gingka clapped his hands together hoping, pleading that it wasn't him...His eyes full of doubt.

"Your...Uncle," Ryo paused for a moment for the effect, "Yuki..." Gingka's eyes widened in fear as he knew what it could mean, he jumped to his feet and faced Ryo, "Oh and Gingka the good news is YOU'RE picking him up at the airport!"

Ryo smirked at his last sentence as his evil and satisfied eyes looked at Gingka. Ryo and Gingka looked nearly identical apart from the emotions that were painted on their faces. The two red heads stood staring at each other. As for Gingka it seemed that this was the end for him. He stood their fozen, his feet stuck to the groung as his breathing was getting heavy. Was he over-reacting? Maybe a little... but for Gingka over-reacting was just part of his hectic and busy life.

Gingka finally got himself to move as he sprinted out of the room, ready to call someone for back-up..including the police.

When Gingka left the room, the older red-head sighed, "You can come out now Ryuji."

The oak cupboard slowly creaked open as a green haired man's head peeped around the cupboard door. You could tell from the various scars on his face that he had been in a lot of trouble. As the door opened further, it revealed a very body built and big man. He was wearing a long orange coat, that looked too small for him and brown trousers. He wore a black high-neck underneath the coat.

Dedication shone in the big guy's brown eyes. He looked really scary but truly he was just a big man with a big heart...and a pea-sized brain. He didn't look like a secretery at all.

Ryo sweatdropped, "How many times have I told you not to try on my stuff! My 'Immortal Phoenix' costume is not for show!"

Ryuji blinked a few times, showing his clueless expression, "You wore it the other day, when you broke the coffee machine."

His voice was deep but gentle..and clueless. Ryo straightened up and coughed, "Well I was sad! That's why!"

Ryuji nodded as he stood out of the cupboard, "Well it was a good distraction inviting your brother. Now Master Gingka will be busy in picking him up which will take approximitately 2 hours, considering how Master Yuki is. Meanwhile I'll be unloading our criminal army from the back garden!"

"YOU PUT THEM IN THE BACK GARDEN?!" Ryo shouted.

"Yes, Master Ryo but don't worry I've got them all under control."

Ryo sighed, "You better of..."

* * *

Gingka literally bounced into his room as he launched himself onto his now tidy bed. His hands and legs all restless and his breathing even more so. His expression full of worry and panic. Gingka's hazelnut eyes were looking at one side to the other.

"Dang it, where's my freaking phone?!" He pulled of his bed's blanket and threw two pillows at the poster covered walls which missed and landed outside his, blue themed, bedroom near the top of the staircase... His heart thumping like a race horse. Finally his eyes caught a glimpse of it on his bedside cabinet.

Millions of strange scenarios went through his mind as he thumbled to get his phone, his hands very restless. His moblie however was not ready to sit comfortably in his hands for it kept slipping and jumping. After a minute or two he finally got it to sit comfortably and sat down on his bed slowly and took some time to breathe. He calmed himself down and thought with a clear mind who to phone. Because obviously he still needed back up.

"Kyoya! That's it, I'll just push my problems to him!" Gingka exclaimed as his face lit up with hope. He started dialing Kyoya's number..

* * *

 _ **For some strange reason I loved writing this chapter. I've never had so much fun writing and I hope you've enjoyed it as well!**_

 _ **Please be free to drop a review and tell me your thoughts! If your OC is a bit OOC please tell me!**_

 _ **Adios! :) Have a good day!**_


	5. Never mind It Just Did

_**Beyblade: False Love**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Ok...so guess who's back!? YES IT'S ME! The me that hasn't updated in like.. Forever. I've been going to hospital back and forth so yea...this is naturally normal for me but recently it's been getting worse, my illness and stuff. So I hope you guys understand. I am a bit rusty (like the tin man from the wizard of Oz) so forgive my rustiness. Get ready for another chapter of full craziness and a dash of mayhem! Enjoy! Please review XD**_

 _ **I do not own MFB.**_

* * *

As the swirling storm clouds began blowing towards the city, the trees started to creek and sway in a malicious manner. Kyoya sat on top of his very neat bed, looking up at the grey filled sky through his apartment window. His determined aquamarine eyes sparkled before he gave a long sigh and turned around after hearing his phone ring...

The green haired fellow groaned when he saw who it was.

He put his phone on speaker, "What is it Gingka?!"

 _"KYOYA I NEED DESPERATE BACK UP-"_

Kyoya quickly snapped the phone away from him when he heard Gingka's loud voice and his heavy breathing.

"What the hell Gingka? Just calm down, and slowly tell me what's wrong."

Kyoya's face was quite annoyed at Gingka's sudden outburst, he rolled his eyes, while Gingka took a minute to calm down. His very heavy breathing seemed to be stretch across the phone line. Kyoya tapped the window cell impatiently waiting for the red head's reply.

After a few minutes of silence between the teens, Gingka finally said something.

 _"Can you come with me to pick up my uncle from the airport?"_

It took him a couple if minutes to comprehend his words before, Kyoya sweatdropped as he hit his head on the oak window cell. 'THAT WAS IT? TRUST THE BLEEDIN RED HEAD TO OVER REACT!'

"GINGKA CAN'T YOU GO YOURSELF? You're not a baby anymore!" Kyoya scolded him, he smirked knowing Gingka's reaction to the word 'baby'.

 _"I am NOT a baby...You don't understand, my Uncle Yuki is...different."_

Kyoya sighed, he was starting to very tired of the pointless conversation, "How long is he here for then?"

Kyoya only got another reply of heavy breathing, as he sweatdropped again, "Won't your uncle be leaving his job if he's coming, unless he had a leave or something."

 _"He's unemployed..."_

"Unemployed? How old is he? Has he tried for a job?" Kyoya seemed to be quite taken back. Gingka's family all works then why doesn't he?

 _"Around 30...and he has tried for a job... You can't name me one job he hasn't tried for..."_ Gingka's voice seemed to start jumping in panic.

Kyoya chuckled, "I bet I could! There's no way your uncle could be such a failure."

Gingka remained quiet for a moment before he mumbled the next words, _"Wait till you meet him..."_

"What did you say?"

 _"Nothing serious... If you're coming I suggest you bring your 'snap happy' personality!"_ Sarcasm dripped from the words 'snap happy'.

Kyoya gritted his teeth as his comment hurt his lion pride, "OK then and you better not bring yourself to the airport! I don't want a red baboon following me around."

Gingka paused and then burst into hysterics, _"You're coming! That's Great!"_

Realising he just agreed to go, Kyoya bit his tongue to make sure he didn't say anything to the strawberry that he would regret. Kyoya decided to see how 'bad' the situation could get if Gingka's uncle was what he described to be.

"How bad could the situation get with your uncle?"

 _"At times like this I remember what my mother use to say about him."_

"What did she say?"

 _"I don't know, I wasn't listening."_

Kyoya sweatdropped, "I'm not surprised Gingka, I'm not surprised."

 _"All I know is that the last time he came he caused a LOT of chaos..."_

"And how did he do that?!"

 _"He tried to get a job."_

Kyoya waited a minute to process the information and then burst into hysterics, "What job did he try to get? The Mayor!" Kyoya continued laughing, not hearing anything from the other side...

 _"..."_

Kyoya stopped as he realised that Gingka wasn't replying, before his voice became deadly serious, "You're not..joking...are you?"

 _"If I was joking around... You'd hear me laughing with a bunch of aliens from Mars."_

"True," Kyoya nodded his head in agreement, "Fine I'll meet you at your house in ten minutes. You better be ready."

With that they both declined the phone. Kyoya sighed, if only he knew that Gingka was in his bedroom celebrating that Kyoya was coming to hell with him...

* * *

-With Ryo-

Circling with a quick fast pace, Ryo began to bite his nails nervously, "Ryuji... We're going to start World War 3...have you seen how many cri-... I meant people you have brought!"

Ryo stopped pacing, as he slowly began peeping over the window, spying on the...very noisy back garden. He began taking deep breaths. Well I suppose both red head's over react.

The red-head began listing the jobs/problems he had to get through. This was very normal for him, for Ryo ALWAYS has problems.

 _1\. Make sure Brother Yuki is returned cautiously from the airport, making sure we don't get jailed for his stupidity._

 _2\. Trap Brother Yuki in a cage when he enters this house, so he doesn't break anything or worse..._

 _3\. Get these criminals to protect what the mafia is coming for..._

 _4\. Make sure I make a cup of coffee for myself while sorting this out._

"May I say something, Master Ryo?" The clueless Ryuji said, his emotionless face just staring at Ryo like a robot.

Ryo sighed, "Go ahead..."

"You look...like a ninja ready to battle in one of those video games."

Realising that he did in fact, look like a ninja, a goofy smile appeared on Ryo's face, "That's...AWESOME."

Before Ryo could say anymore, a large shattering noise had interrupted his ninja talk. Whatever that was thrown, narrowly missed his face.

"MASTER RYO, ARE YOU OKAY?" Ryuji shouted as he tried shaking the redhead who was lying on the floor, rather quite dramatically...

"Ryuji... I'm sorry," Ryo croaked, as his fake crocodile tears began flowing, "I'm leaving everything to you...take care of my coffee machine..."

Ryuji's brown eyes looked at Ryo's face, before Ryo knew that the big guy was going to perform CPR on him, the way his hands were lying on his chest ready to push hard. If Ryuji did do CPR on him...he wouldn't be able to breathe with strength like him..

Ryo quickly pushed Ryuji away before he could and began stretching his arms and pounced onto his feet.

"Ninja's don't die, Ryuji boy. I'm not going down without some trouble." The redhead began taking on the 'viper position' as his hands moved, ready to battle whoever threw the rock at the window, "WAH, I AM THE NINJA!"

However Ryo was stopped by a big arm pushing him back, a rather strong arm.

Ryuji's eyes blazed with red fire, "NO ONE HURTS MASTER RYO!" He began cracking his knuckles as he stomped his way to the window where the circular rock came in through. He slammed the window downwards as the roaring in the back garden became silent.

The redhead scrambled away from the vicious Ryuji in front of him, "God dang it, he's scary. It's good Gingka doesn't have a window in his bedroom. I almost feel scared for the master criminals... Almost," Ryo muttered under his breath.

"WHO THREW THIS MEASLY PEBBLE AT THE WINDOW!" Ryuji's demonic voice echoed throughout the garden...Ryo knew it was going to get VERY messy. Mafia vs Master Criminals... what an exciting match!

* * *

Kyoya had started walking to the lovely Hagane residence, not really expecting Gingka to be outside on time like usual. And everytime his expectations were proven right. However, on this fateful day, Gingka was ACTUALLY ON TIME. He was there standing infront of his gate, wearing a poker face, circling in...circles? Kyoya had watched him circle at least 20 times, each time trying to conceal his laughter,

 _'HAHAHAHA Look at the baboon. He really is worried isn't he? I've never seen him so worried!...Wait a minute...if he really is this worried...then shouldn't I be worried too?...NAAA WATCHING HIM LIKE THIS IS NORMAL... AND HILARIOUS'_

Of course the red head had been circling for quite a while, and being blunt as he is, he didn't even realise Kyoya watching him. Laughing at him.

After another 20 times of watching him circle, Kyoya had gotten quite bored of the act and decided to stop him. But only resulting in him laughing at Gingka's pale deathly face, as his eyes pierced right through him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOU WERE HERE!" Gingka's voice dripped with poison and mystery. His shadowy figure raised over Kyoya.

Kyoya was laughing so hard that he was on the floor clutching his stomach. Never in his life did he laugh so hard. I guess seeing Gingka so serious had set him off.

* * *

Coincidently, the Hasama residence was living right next door, watching everything unfold from their window. The blunette had been sitting there for two hours with popcorn, in a comfy cream leather seat, laughing away at the scene that lay before her.

It was like a comedic fanfiction had come to life! Hikaru laughed and giggled and couldn't stop.

"So let's see what happened here, we have the criminals in the back yard that are crying like babies because of that scary looking body guard. These people are probably going to be used for the first part of the war. We have the ninja dad. We have a very scary and worried looking Gingka who had just been circling for ages. We have the lion who at the moment can't stop laughing. Ooooh... look at that the Mafia is coming too!" Hikaru burst out again as she grabbed another piece of popcorn.

* * *

Gingka and Kyoya were finally making their way to the airport, with a..very very large backpack.

"I don't think it was necessary for you to bring that Gingka.." Kyoya sighed, he had already had enough drama today.

Gingka gave him a very deathly look again, "I know him, YOU don't."

Kyoya sighed once again. Good for Gingka, that his house was quite near to the airport.

-At the Airport-

"So...where is he?" Kyoya asked as they waited at the cafe, where the passengers from flight, T-R0UBLE would arrive. They waited for his red head uncle to arrive, but as the last of the passengers passed, he was no where to be seen. This is the part where Gingka hyperventilates.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN HE'S NOT HERE! WHAT DO WE DO!?" Gingka shrieked, his hands reaching to his head as he began to go a bit...nutty.

Kyoya sweatdropped, "He's probably somewhere down there, just don't act like a baboon around me, I don't want to be considered mental with you."

 _'Maybe Gingka was right about his uncle... '_

Both Kyoya and Gingka frantically searched the first half of the airport, only to get stopped by the police in the search for his uncle...

Both teens were brought into a special room in the top part of the airport, a room most likely for criminals..

"I told you..he was something else," Gingka's harsh whisper had reached Kyoya, only making Kyoya rolling his eyes and saying, "At least he isn't related to me."

The very bold police officer had stepped up as he told the two boys to look through the one way mirror where they would see a very monkey like red head.

"Is this the man you were looking for?" The officer stated, trying to sound professional, only to look and sound like he was ready to kill the person behind the one way mirror.

There, Uncle Yuki roamed with only his half ripped brown trousers and a half ripped red top, circling. Just like Gingka was before. Yuki's hair was styled a lot like Gingka's except it was more shaggier. His skin smothered in patches of dirt.

Kyoya stared at him, 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?'

Gingka gave the officer a very sympathetic look, before sighing and saying the words he hated, "It's my uncle."

Kyoya's neck jolted towards Gingka, his eyes obviously stating, _'WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL'_

The officer had placed a paw like hand on his shoulder, "I feel bad for you. Would you like to hear the story?"

Gingka gave a reluctant nod.

Both teens were ushered to sit down, both struck by disbelief as they heard his story.

-FLASH BACK-

Officer: As you already know that your uncle was supposed to take a flight from America to Japan. Unfortunately for him he had brought luggage with him which was too heavy. By heavy I mean, he took a full grown brown bear with him. In which the case was, that animal control had to come and arrest him, his explanation for his deeds were-

 _Dear Animal control,_

 _I sincerely hope you can forgive me for bringing a full grown brown bear with me to the airport. However I have justified reasons for it. Earlier that day, a very sweet man came up to me and said,_

 _'Are you going to meet a nephew that you haven't see in ages and want to bring a present? Hmmm, I would suggest bringing a small cuddly toy bear. That way you can make him happy, in the sweetest way,'_

 _As you can see, he suggested for me to bring a bear. So I thought why not a real one? I'm sure my nephew Gingka would like a real big bear than a false, stuffed one. I managed to capture the bear in the forest and brought it to the airport, which is the reason you brought me here...in this very jail like place- WAIT A MINUTE WHY AM I IN A CAGE?_

Officer: Eventually your Uncle Yuki was bailed out well...it's not like that was the worst. Unfortunately your uncle had gotten on a flight to Brazil. Where he was abducted by kidnappers. He was held captive on a private island that was inhabited by a tribe of very angry...cannibals. Then, putting it simply, he was kidnapped by the cannibals. He would be a pretty well cooked beef right now, if it weren't for the Secret Spy Association turning up from a mission nearby.

Then of course, he winded up in France some way. We still have no idea how. We tried asking but his reply was quite...vague.

'I FLEW THERE!'

And from there security had helped him get on flight: OH-N0T TH4T, which was a flight going to Japan. And of course people had reported him of 'annoyance'. The person that sat next to him, is probably never going to be on a plane after that experience...

-FLASH BACK END-

Gingka and Kyoya's faces were in complete shock and horror. Not even a single word was uttered from their jaw dropping mouths. The Officer of course felt quite...sympathetic towards them.

"You can take that...thing out of the room and leave. I'm pretty sure if we jailed him, then that would be jail for the police department," The very strong man began to invade on Gingka's and Kyoya's personal space, as his face wore a dark expression and his eyes burning like fire, "Don't EVER BRING HIM BACK, OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU TWO WILL BE JAILED WITH HIM. FOR LIFE WITH NOTHING BUT BRUSSEL SPROUTS TO EAT!"

Gingka and Kyoya paled. Wow. This Officer has been through a lot over the past three days. No wonder.

"Dad! What are you doing? Are you trying to scare the living daylights out of them!?" A voice came came from the door. In the doorway stood a teenage girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes shone with confidence but also a bit of anger, "I'm sure scaring off two people who have actually bothered to pick him up have also had their fair share of trouble."

Gingka and Kyoya sighed in relief before looking at the doorway. She was wearing a red leotard with 3/4 sleeves and tight blue jeans, with a black jacket over the top, black pixie boots and noticeable black rubber bands on her left wrist.

"But Madonna dear, I was just-"

"I'm pretty sure these people right here don't want anymore trouble. They have their own respectful things to deal with. Right, Gingka and Kyoya?" Madonna interrupted which she would never normally hesitate in doing, unless it was her father. She wasn't scared to voice her opinion.

Gingka and Kyoya nodded their heads like obeying dogs. Their eyes wide open.

Unfortunately for Gingka, his night was going to get so much more worse. And more unfortunately for Kyoya, he was going to be dragged into it as well.

* * *

 ** _HAHA I ACTUALLY WROTE A LOT MORE THAN I NORMALLY DO. I'm happy with myself for actually finishing this. But I'm very sorry for updating so slow and not adding very much OCs in this story but please don't worry, they'll be more OCs next chapter, hopefully if I update in a while. I personally think I might be dragging the plot a little but tell me what you think. Please review._**


End file.
